


【狼犬】感冒

by XenonSui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonSui/pseuds/XenonSui
Summary: 非典型ABO。兽兽。由一根棒棒糖引发的“感冒”。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬】感冒

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO：Alpha拥有易感期，此时大概率会被Omega的味道诱导出分化/发情现象（Omega仍然拥有周期较为稳定的发情期）。

在一场魁地奇球赛后，莱姆斯少见的感冒了。

骇人的兽不再像往日那样嚎叫咆哮，他在破败又阴暗的屋角蜷缩成一团，鼻息并不流畅，能听出似乎是在很努力的将过多分泌的黏液赶出鼻腔好恢复平日里敏锐的嗅觉。  
不仅是嗅觉，蕴藏着力量的筋肉变得有几分绵软，连同野兽优越的听觉和视力、甚至夜视能力也一并被削减了大半。他把昏昏沉沉发胀的脑袋顶在掉渣的墙上，感觉现在自己连条真正的狗都不如！当然，没有说狗不好的意思。  
可被弱化的狼人原本的暴戾并未因这肉体的禁制而打折扣，利爪烦躁的在蒙着一层灰尘的木板上抓挠，喉咙里翻滚着盛怒的低吼。他仍在因月亮而发狂，尽管被一场感冒所困扰着。

狼人会有脆弱的时候吗，那么在他脆弱时会不会也想念谁呢？在他的爪子开始因环抱住自己臂膀而下意识地嵌进比木板更柔软易伤的皮肉中抓挠时，被堵塞了数日的鼻腔捕捉住了夜露与轻风中卷携着的一缕甜味。  
甜味？野兽味蕾凸起的粗糙舌苔上也尝到了确切的甜味。

黑色的兽披着银亮的月光游走在泛着潮气的夜里。  
练习阿尼玛格斯可不是一件容易的事，那些步骤容不下任何的差错和糊弄，就算是在严谨的遵循下仍旧有着极大的风险。而掠夺者的其中三位，他们一致的认为应当在掌握阿尼玛格斯后的第一个满月夜就赶到打人柳守护的棚屋中陪伴他们有着毛茸茸小麻烦的伙伴。  
西里斯没有找到彼得，而詹姆早在一天前就不见了人影——西里斯最后一次见他时詹姆身上那种热烈的Alpha信息素像烧水壶中沸腾的开水一样咕噜咕噜地在往外冒着。看来我们的追球手在迎来了荣耀后又迎来了易感期。  
可他根本等不到下一个月圆之夜再行动！他迫切地想要去陪伴那位孤独的挚友，陪伴他度过这一个、以后会是每一个痛苦又漫长的夜。

黑犬踏步的声音已经足够小了，但在只有虫鸣的夜里连鼻息的声音都能回荡，而那些失修的老朽木板在他的爪下不受控制地发出细微的吱呀响声，像是什么躲在暗处的东西阴森森的在嘲笑。该死，邓布利多为什么不能把这地方休整休整！  
莱姆斯这些天有些感冒，甚至有时候喊他的名字他都不能好好的回过神来，但西里斯仍旧不确定屋顶的狼人会不会听到这些动静，然后防备、或者攻击他，毕竟他也还没有真正的直面一个“狼人”。  
即使已经提前有所警觉，但他的脑袋探进半开的门之间后，嗅到什么木质的香气让他以为邓布利多在这屋子里放了什么上好的木制家具。这丝疑惑让黑犬有了懈怠，黑影便从视野边缘月光照不到的漆黑角落中弹射出来，然后延伸成为一整片带着毛茸茸边缘的形状。西里斯只来得及看到这些就被他捕捉住，在承载了一层厚厚灰尘的地板上滚成一团。  
不是说狼人只攻击人类吗！

月光为被搅动的扬尘投下了流沙般的细影，在它们还未安静下来前西里斯解决了心头所有的疑虑。  
狼人确实只攻击人类，比如面前的这只现在也仅仅是把巨大的黑犬按在脏兮兮的地板上，呼吸不畅的鼻头嗤出粗沉的呼吸，把灰黑色毛发上的灰尘又吹拂起来。看来即使是变成了狼人，莱姆斯鼻塞的症状一点都没好转。  
而另一个疑惑——夺走他注意力的、木质调的味道，那是从狼人颈后腺体发出的信息素的味道。

西里斯敢保证，除了有关“狼人”的深度问题，他知道有关莱姆斯的所有答案。  
那么，莱姆斯的信息素是什么味道？  
莱姆斯是Beta，他没有味道。

所有人都默认莱姆斯是一个Beta，他颈后的腺体不会散发出任何信息素，没有易感期也没有发情期，而大部分孩子都在进入第一学年，甚至更早就分化好了。莱姆斯当然没有任何隐瞒，又没有人来为他讲解狼人的分化期是几岁，在周围的朋友纷纷地评价起彼此的信息素时——比如詹姆经常说西里斯总让他想喝果汁——闻不到任何味道的莱姆斯插不进去任何话，于是他默认自己是置身事外的Beta性别。反正Beta性别更好，能为他省去不少麻烦，毕竟詹姆有时也被那些热情过头的人弄得焦头烂额。

可现在那种清洌又沉稳的雪松味道确确实实的出现在了莱姆斯身上，并且狼人在黑犬的颈间不断地嗅探着，湿热的鼻头压进毛发中想更近一步，又因为绒毛惹得鼻尖发痒而不断喷着一束束加重的呼吸。随后，他发出一声近乎柔软的低嚎。  
狼人因为黑犬的信息素而进入了分化，并发情了。

因为分化而有些发热的躯体压住黑犬，而胯间那根发烫涨疼的性器不断在毛发间戳刺，并且在受阻后愈发烦躁低低地威胁着怒吼，意外的寻到那处柔软的入口后，毫不留情地即刻全数顶撞进去。  
相比起真正的犬，黑犬要大上个两三圈，但对比起狼人来，仍然被后者压住不得动弹——说实话他放手一搏还是有的一拼的，西里斯无法猛烈地反抗，如果可以，他不想伤害自己的挚友。但对方的动作显然超出了他的预期，尾巴有力地摆动、后腿和脚爪不断地踢蹬想要逃脱，这些都没能起任何的阻止作用，等到他终于下定决心要奋力反抗的时候又太晚了，狼人已经找到了他的弱处，并立即将他进攻地溃不成军。  
黑犬发出一声委屈极了的呜咽。

西里斯从来没觉得作为一个Omega又有什么问题。Omega就该柔柔弱弱任人采撷吗，就该乖顺听话去执行所谓“天生的使命”吗？只要能好好记住自己的发情期，Omega甚至要比那些不受控制、会被信息素激起发情的Alpha好上几百倍不是吗！易感期里的詹姆被他们鄙夷脑子有问题也不是一次两次了。  
他从来没因为自己是个Omega而这样委屈过，变身后属于狼人的那根阴茎明显超出了人类的尺寸，塞进黑犬未经任何润滑的穴道里，又因为那些无力的挣扎而没有章法的间或磨蹭着肠壁下敏感的腺体，在搅动他内脏一般的抽插顶撞着。西里斯只能庆幸他现在是一只犬，动物无论是对于疼痛的忍耐力还是......那处弱点的承载能力恐怕都比人类那单薄的躯体要好的多，否则被这样粗大的性器贯穿，他肯定会昏死过去，然后又在那些律动带来的撕裂身体般的疼痛与无法找寻到规律的快感中被惊醒，续而再次昏迷，随后再度清醒，在狼人的性侵下死去活来。

这是性侵吗？  
黑犬在抑制不住的呜咽着，分不清是因为那些抑制不住、浪潮般的快感，还是因为疼痛，因为委屈。狼人像是在抓着一只柔弱的猎物单纯的发泄自己的性欲，仅仅只是因为他是撞见这场分化的唯一一只生物。如果今晚来到此处的不止有他呢，这场意外又会有怎样的发展？  
西里斯并不是没有反抗的力量，若他坚定的不想承受这份欲火。可他释放出了自己鲜少外泄的信息素包裹住这只在分化中发情、发烫的狼人，平复他欲望中属于本能的那份愤怒与焦躁。同样，他希望莱姆斯能够意识到他在做什么，尽管他现在是狼人；他希望莱姆斯能喜欢他的味道，尽管他恐怕是第一次闻到......他希望，莱姆斯能够更珍惜一些他，希望莱姆斯和他交媾是因为——他是西里斯。

莱姆斯会明白吗？

西里斯在下身过分饱胀的憋闷感中醒来，在半梦半醒间他险些以为自己是在格兰芬多的寝室里，要起床去解决一下清晨的小问题。可他在睁眼的一瞬间就回过神来了。  
即使是属于野兽的咽喉，也嘶哑到吟不出嚎叫。狼人咬着黑犬的后颈，利齿轻易的刺进皮肉中直直压进腺体里，而身下那不断胀大着的，是正在成形的结——也许是因为动物形态存在一定的生理结构差异，狼人似乎并没有捅进他的生殖腔中。不过这是万幸的，西里斯不能保证太阳升起后他能够笑着安慰莱姆斯“不过就是被标记罢了没关系的”，他不能保证，因为他也还从没被人进入过生殖腔，他也想要晨光里有来自伴侣的抚慰。

等到那将大量的、浓稠的精液全数堵在柔软甬道中的结消退的时候，普度世人的日光终于跃出山脊线，压制在黑犬身上的狼人缓慢的将那位总是有些精神不济的格兰芬多退还了回来。  
莱姆斯似乎是陷入了昏迷，他伏在黑犬的脊背上，喃喃地说了什么就再没了声音。  
黑犬近乎是用尽了最后的气力从阿尼玛格斯变回人的样子。他满身狼狈，不止是灰尘，还有下身一塌糊涂的精液——有莱姆斯的，也有他的。他本来想逃走，逃回霍格沃茨，或者随便别的什么地方。可是他听见了疲惫的狼人最后发出的声音：  
“西里斯......”

莱姆斯一定明白的。

莱姆斯的梦里始终萦绕着一丝香甜的气息，像是热带水果的甜蜜与热情。那味道从鼻腔缠绕上舌苔，留下若有若无、真实又虚假的甘美。  
信息素怎么可能在味蕾上留下踪迹呢？他终于想起到底是什么织成了捕兽夹让他逃脱不开。

是那场魁地奇球赛。  
赛后格兰芬多的姑娘拎着一小篮糖果塞进莱姆斯手里，请他务必要交给詹姆。那里面的分量足够掠夺者的每一位都拥有一个甜蜜的下午茶。  
莱姆斯等他们抓了几把后从中挑出一只棒棒糖塞进嘴里，他对甜食没有特殊偏好，此刻愿意品尝也是出于伙伴的分享。可西里斯咧着嘴拉着纸棒将那只糖从莱姆斯口中拽了出来，放进口中吮了一下发现是自己不喜欢的草莓味，立即皱起眉来把它捉出来，殷红的舌尖探出将唇瓣上不讨他喜欢的口味清理干净，随后若无其事的将那只棒棒糖再塞它原来的所在地——莱姆斯的嘴里。  
莱姆斯原本被这无厘头的动作搅得有些困惑，可西里斯经常干出这样让人摸不出头脑但又很“西里斯”的事来。但他的视线粘在西里斯裹上了一层水光的唇上再不能挪动。他的舌苔在球形的糖果上摩挲过一整圈，随后觉得这味道似乎与先前不一样了，甜腻的草莓味里裹挟上了其他香气。

在这场魁地奇球赛后，莱姆斯进入了分化，外在表现为低热，鼻塞，乏力。

FIN.


End file.
